One More Day
by forever changed
Summary: COMPLETE-Jade reflects on a dream she had as she says her final good-bye's to her husband. Crappy summary, but a good story. please R,R!


**This is my first song fic, and is the song 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio. I hope you like it.**

_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you_

It seemed to Jade that the whole sky was turning black to match the solemn procession of mourners leaving the burial grounds. She watched quietly, thanking someone every now and then for coming, or telling them how much they had meant to her husband, but for the most part she was just thinking of him, and the dram she had the previous night.

She had been sitting on the docks of the lake by their house, it had been their spot, and a voice had come to her telling her she was able to make one and only one wish. Of course she knew what she wanted immediately. She wished for him, she knew she shouldn't but she needed him, even if it was just one more time.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishin' still for one more day with you  
One more day_

As soon as she spoke her wish he was there with her. And not how he was just before he died, when he had been at his sickest, but the real him, the way he was when they first were together. As soon as she saw him, she collapsed into his arms. "Is it really you" she asked in disbelief. "Oh god, I've missed you so much" she cried not wanting to let him go, her tears now soaking his white shirt.

"It's okay baby. I'm here now, don't cry" he soothed her rubbing her back in small circles.

"It's not enough. One day isn't enough" she spoke as he shushed her placing his lips to hers.

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone  
Keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do for one more day with you_

"Come on babe, you're freezing, let's go in the house" he spoke to her trying to lead her away from the dock.

"No, I don't want to waste a minute with you. I wish time would just stand still so I could be here with you forever. With no distractions, just us here together. I swear I'll never let you go again" she vowed, fresh tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "I love you so much."

'I know you do baby, and I love you too, but it's my time to go and you have to let me. I will always be with you but you can't live your life as the wife of a dead man. You have to be strong and carry on for my, for us" he whispered in her ear, a strange knowing look on his face.

_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

As the sun began to sink in the sky, Jade got a sinking feeling in her stomach, she knew what was coming. "Jade, I have to go now sweetheart. Please don't cry, just remember all that I have said to you today."

"No, not yet, just one more day, please not yet" she begged, knowing it was pointless.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go now. Remember, I will always love you" he spoke his final words and kissed her softly before leaving her.

Jade woke suddenly, and pressed her fingers to her lips still felling his touch on them and she knew it hadn't been just a dream. He had really been with her, and he knew everything that she had wanted to tell him. She had been able to say her good-byes.

Jade suddenly was snapped out of her thoughts, hearing someone calling her name. "Mrs. Copeland, the limo is waiting for you" the pastor spoke kindly not wanting to ruin her final moments with her husband.

"Thank you Pastor Lucas, tell them I'm coming" she nodded at the man and turned once more to say her final words. "Good-bye Adam, I'll love you forever" she smiled sadly laying a single rose on the grave. "And don't worry, I will take good care of our son" she added placing her hand gingerly on her stomach before turning and heading to the waiting limo.

**Tear I think I'm gonna cry now. Please R/R**


End file.
